


Roger Breaks Down

by falsettosland



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Lisa is mentioned but it's only like one line, M/M, crying and gay, i love these boys so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: Gordon has been working for hours, Roger begs him to stop.





	Roger Breaks Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I'm sORRY!

"Gordon."   
Roger leaned against the doorframe, staring at his boyfriend, who was hunched over his piano, scribbling notes down as he muttered to himself.   
"Gordon!" He repeated himself, making the other man jump.   
"What?!" Gordon turned to his boyfriend, yelling, sending chills down his spine.   
"You've been working for four hours."   
"So?" He said, turning back to his work.   
Roger sat down at a chair near the door, feeling tears starting to form. He sniffed, catching Gordon's attention. Burying his face in his hands, he stopped trying to hold it back, sobbing softly.   
"R-Roger?" He turned to the other, his face growing soft. He got up and rushed to his side, kneeling before him, grabbing his hands.   
Gordon has never seen his boyfriend cry, he's always been extremely confident. Even in the hospital, he never cried in front of him. And now, here he was, his strong tough boyfriend, breaking down before his eyes.   
"The last time you worked this hard you had to go to the hospital and get an operation. Then you fell into a coma and—" He still had his face in his hands, his body shaking.   
Roger knew how to keep it together, he wanted to help others stay positive, he couldn't do that if he showed his negative side. In the hospital, he wanted to break down so many times, but only let himself once, with Lisa.   
"Roger, I'm here. That's all over, the doctor said I'm good." Gordon pried his hands away from his face, forcing him to look at him. His blue eyes looked so scared, so vulnerable. His heart broke for his boyfriend.  
"Still, you never know what's going to happen! And you keep working yourself to the bone...I can't see you lying there almost dead again."   
"Okay...I'll stop. Please, take deep breaths. I'm right here."   
Roger crawled out of the chair, hugging him tightly on the ground, crying into his neck. Gordon, hugged him back, squeezing him for reassurance. The brunette pulled away, holding his lovers favs in his hands.   
"You lived..." He whispered, giving a weak smile.   
"I love you, Roger."   
Roger kissed Gordon, pulling him closer. The shorter of the two lost his balance, falling onto his back, taking the other down with him. They both broke into fits of laughter, Roger trying his best to hold himself up.   
"I love you too, Gordon."   
The dirty blonde smirked, making him fall on top of him by pulling his collar.


End file.
